You've Got Me
by KaitlynToTheMax
Summary: Noah and Cody are best friends, they're closer to each other than anyone else in their lives. They both come out, and that brings them closer than ever. Clearly NoCo. Don't like, don't read. Please don't leave hateful reviews. This is for all those NoCo fans craving more NoCo.
1. Chapter 1

_Dodododododo-dodododo-dododo-dododododododo-dododo-dodo-do~_

Beethoven's Für Elise rang on my phone, Noah's ringtone. He wanted something classy and demanded complete charge of what his ringtone would be after he surprise-called me to check what it was and got really embarrassed when he heard Fergie playing loudly from my pocket...yeeeeah. Five seconds later he was stealing my phone to change it to something a little less..._Fergalicious._

Oh yeah my phone...answering would be a good idea. I hit talk "Sup baby?"

He noticeably groaned on the other end, "How many times have I told you to stop doing that, Cody?"

Mulled it over. "Uh...somewhere in the neighborhood of...62."

"And how many more before you stop?"

"A lot."

"I hate you sometimes."

"You say that every day. Anyways, what are you calling so early for? I was kinda sleeping-not that I mind!" I said really nervously.

"Cody, you're pretty much made of awkward, you know that? Anyways, it's noon. What were you doing still asleep? You were supposed to be here by now." I pulled the phone from my ear to look at the time, since I didn't have a real clock. Sure enough, it was already twelve. The time I had agreed to be at Noah's. Shit.

"I...maaaay have slept through my alarm...again...heh heh." he audibly sighed.

"Shouldn't you change your alarm or something so you can stop doing this? Anyways, what time can I expect your ass over here?"

"Um...some?" Let's see...20 minutes for a shower...another 20 to dry my hair and brush it and stuff...then a few to get dressed and another to bike over... "Maybe an hour and a half."

He groaned louder this time. "Please step on it. I'm pretty impatient."

I pouted. "Hmph. Maybe if you told me why you wanted me over so badly, I'd be more inclined to rush."

"No deal. Just get here, man." he hung up. Noah never hangs up. So...either something's wrong or maybe he was just trying to get a reaction so I would rush myself, which I hate doing. I'm onto you, Noah.

But I guess it wouldn't hurt to rush just a little. I'm sure I could make it there in an hour. I really wonder what he has planned. I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower.

Once I was out, I checked my phone. No texts or anything? This had to be serious. He may be lazy, but Noah's a huuuuge fan of texting. Saves him from having to get up or talking to say something. Texting is kinda nice, being able to say stuff using only your thumbs and whatnot.

So I really should be rushing.

I got my ass to Noah's before the hour was even up. I threw my bike on the ground and ran up to his door, and knocked about a billion times and he answered. "Noah!" I tackled him.

"Whoa whoa, where's the fire?" he quickly pulled away from the hug and looked at me.

"You weren't texting or anything!" I really thought he was in trouble or something.

He smirked. "Honey, I just did that so you'd hurry your ass over here. Plus I was kinda busy laying around waiting. Come on, let's go to my room." Sigh. I really should have known better. He always manages to get me.

We went into his perpetually semi-messy house. Laziness runs in the family, so they rarely bother to clean anything, but they're not so lazy that the house was disgusting. Just a delightful amount of mess that made you feel at home.

"So what did you want me here so quickly for...?" I asked when we got to his room.

"I told you. I'm impatient." he shrugged. "That, and I'm home alone. Do you realize how rare that is? We can game in peace." He sat on his bed, and I sat on the floor. We grabbed controllers and he turned his Xbox on.

That's Noah. Gaming comes before everything else. But gaming _isn't_ his main priority when no one else is home. Usually he likes getting into serious feely talks, something that just doesn't happen around family. He could game any time.

I took a breath, "What's on your mind, dude?" His normal smirk faded. Guess I really was good at reading him.

He went silent. "Well...It's actually really important, and I really hate beating around the bush. I know this is widely accepted in Canada and normal. But I felt it's time I say it and well...it's harder than seems. I hate myself for not doing it sooner so...I'm gay." That had to be the most awkward run-on sentence ever. "So yeah that's it. We acknowledge that, and we move on." he pressed start.

I'm...not sure why he felt the need to tell me so awkwardly. I thought we had already accepted that a long time ago. But I feel him, I mean, it's probably just like you feel obligated to officially 'come out' to someone. I'm glad that someone is me. "Cool." I felt like we didn't need to discuss it.

Noah didn't say anything for at least 10 minutes. We were just playing, and the only sounds in his room were analog sticks moving and buttons pressing. He suddenly threw his controller. "Okay! We're not gonna just ignore the big gay elephant in the room! You have to have _something_ to say to this!" Oh.

"Dude...I thought we kinda just realized that and accepted it a long time ago. You're in Canada, not Uganda. It's not really a big deal. Like you said, normal. Even if it's just a different variation of normal." I set my controller down. I guess we did have to discuss this, at least in Noah's mind. He probably just needed some reassurance.

He sighed and bit his lip. "Ugh, I just kind of expected a reaction. Not a total freak out, just any sort of reaction. Not just 'cool'." he picked his controller up off the floor.

"Well, as I said dude, it's cool." There's no reason to freak out. At least now I know why he wanted me here so badly today. "Did you like, feel obligated to have an official 'come out' or whatever?"

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of expected. But now that that's out of the way, we can get on with our lives." he smirked, "Unless you have something to add?"

Maybe I did. Should I?...It'd be a good time for it. I shrugged. "I like guys too, but it's, you know, whatever. We get on with life, right?"

His smirk left. "Whaaaaaat?" Then he flipped his eyes back to the game screen. "Well, I guess it's not that surprising."

My turn to throw my controller. Though I did it jokingly. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Signature pout.

"Honey, look at yourself. I'm not one for stereotyping, but we both fit the stereotype." He's smirking again. "So are we getting back to this or what, pansy?"

I smiled and picked up my controller, ready. "You're on, homo."

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my first serious fanfic well...ever. So I really do need feedback, ideas, and such. I would love for you guys to help me. This will be more than just two chapters, and maybe even M-rated. But it's T for now, I'm more comfortable writing it that way. If you have ideas on what to happen next, message me. Don't be shy. Reviews are magical to me. Thanks for reading! -Kaitlyn**


	2. Chapter 2

So ever since Noah and I spilled our not-so-secret secrets to each other, we both felt closer somehow. I think it's just the...I dunno...almost _free_ feeling that comes with letting someone in deeper than you've ever let someone in before.

Wow that sounded sexual.

Well I meant to say in an entirely un-sexual way was I just all-around appreciate Noah more. He was already my best friend, but now he's like...my _super_ best friend. You feel me? Probably not. Whatever.

Noah actually started coming to my house, which surprised me at the start, but hey, I'd never complain about spending more time with my best friend. Who would? He started opening up more. Voicing more of his thoughts, telling me more about his life, and more about him in general. I really liked it. I've never had someone confiding in me before.

I couldn't help but feel like I knew everything there was to know about Noah. But as usual, the universe loves to prove me wrong.

"Friggin' Noah! How the hell are you this good?!" He beat me the tenth time in a row.

"You'll never know my secrets!" Another combo for another win, making the score eleven to none.

I dropped my controller and rolled over on my back, groaning. "I give up. Seriously, you said you'd never played this Mortal Kombat before. How do you already know all the combos?"

He laughed at me, "Just because I've never played it before doesn't mean I'll allow you to beat me." I raised an eyebrow. "When you mentioned you were bringing it, I read up on the combos before you got here. Maybe you should have left it a surprise."

I rolled back over. "Hey! That's cheating!"

He rolled his eyes. "Please. Cheating is bringing over a game I've never played but you have." He shut the console off. "I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

Pout time. "Can't you just be nice and let me win just one time?" Arms crossed.

He laughed a little. "Heh, I don't have to let you win, you're not my girlfriend."

"_Don't even like girls..._" I muddered.

Sudden glare. "I heard that." Uh oh. Play innocent.

"Heard whaaaaat?~" No eye contact.

"You know what." He was good at lowering his voice to sound serious, but I can read him well enough to know that his tone was still pretty light.

"Uhhhhhh..." Change the subject. _Change the subject_. _**Change the**_...okay how do you immediately drop a conversation and lighten a mood at the same time...? I could always...YES. "TICKLE FIGHT!" I suddenly tackled Noah, who happened to be on his bed. While mentally crossing my fingers that no one walk in on this.

Tickle fights are totally manly, okay? Nothing you say can convince me otherwise.

Noah barely laughs in front of other people. He usually just smirks in vague amusement. However, he's definitely the opposite when he's being tickled. Which I find hilarious, because he's actually really, _really_ ticklish. He frickin' giggles like a nine-year-old girl.

It was all fun and tickles until I awkwardly stopped when I realized that not only was I on top of him, I had him completely pinned to his twin-sized bed.

_And we were home alone._

I felt my face heat up, from embarrassment, I think. I wasn't sure what to do. I just froze and blanked out and oh man I must look like a weirdo all awkward and frozen and staring and oh god I'm stupid I need to move Noah please shove me off of you right now.

"Uh...dude, you okay, Cody?" Concern. Okay. Better than weirded out. Much better. Still not what I want though. "Um...this is getting increasingly awkward by the second, Codester." he pushed me off, but at least he wasn't rough or a dick about it.

But why didn't I move myself? Why was I so frickin' stupid? I dunno. I should probably say something..."Sorry heh heh...I guess I kinda spaced out." I hadn't even minded that he had pushed me off the bed completely and onto the floor. It didn't really hurt...much.

He put his legs over the side as he sat up. "Yeah, sure, honey. Because all guys turn red as my sweatervest when they space. What gives?" Always sees right through me.

"I uh...I dunno. Maybe I'm sick..." I think it was starting to happen again.

"Hey Cody, you're doing that thing again." I could tell he was really amused by this whole thing. He had his hand on his face, leaning towards me slightly. "I don't think so." Added smirk.

"Well...I do!" I protested. Hot now, definitely hot. Fever. FEVER. YEP.

He moved his hand from his face to touch my cheek. Worse. Definitely worse. "Hmmm...you are a little on the warm side. If you really think it's a fever, then maybe you should go home." I was more concerned about the going home part, than the so-called fever. Moved my face away.

"Maybe...I should." I wasn't up for arguing. I just wanted to leave. I felt weird. I took my game out of the xbox, since it was obvious we wouldn't be playing it together again soon, and grabbed my backpack. Noah was now relaxing on his back, arms behind his head.

"..._still don't think it's a fever_." Noah muddered. I heard him. He knows I heard him. The freakin' _world_ knows I heard him. But I wasn't going to say a word. I closed the door on my way out.

I walked home, feeling better the moment I left Noah's. However, my thoughts were racing pretty badly.

What the hell was my problem today. I've never had any problems with him. What he said just made it worse and I didn't really know what to think. But at the same time, I'm pretty sure I knew the answer to my own question, and was just a little too scared to admit it, even to myself.

_I think I like him._

* * *

**So a million and a half apologies that it took this long. I didn't have any ideas for a while. I know, I should have pre-written. But at least I have loose ideas of chapter 3. Thanks for sticking around, and thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

After the fever incident, I tried my best not to be awkward. But that's kind of hard when your middle name is awkward. Well...my actual middle name...names...is...are... "Emmett Jameson", but as usual, you get my rambling point.

But right now, my entire self was in panic mode. It was getting dark, but I had a reason to be out biking. I was playing my keyboard, when I heard my phone ring one really loud ring. That's the signal for a text marked "URGENT". I immediately stopped and made a dive for my phone. It was Noah, like I expected. But all it said was "Get to the park. Now." First I cursed that he would want me to go somewhere even further away than his house, but it was probably something to do with family. Which means he needed to be alone and...well, that could never be a good thing. Noah alone with thoughts? Could go on forever. I needed to get there, and fast. I pedaled faster at the thought of what could possibly be going through his head right there. He needed me.

The sky was really gray and cloudy all day, but the clouds were letting up a little, the sunset-y colors were starting to show up in the sky, I kinda hoped this was over before it got dark. Even if that was selfish.

I finally reached the park and threw my bike on the ground. I can pick it up later, that's nowhere near important right now. I'm completely out of breath and searching. My eyes caught sight of him, laying on a bench alone, his dark skin would be hard to see soon, since it's getting dark. I'm at least a bit relieved I found him so easily. I ran over and sat on the bench beside him. "Noah! What happened, Noah?!" I shook him. His face looked more tear-stained than I had ever seen it before, it looked like he had fallen asleep sobbing. Something really bad must have happened.

His eyes finally blinked open. There was a moment as he realized I was here. He immediately sat up and threw his arms around me. Unlike him; but so is crying. "I'm glad you came. My family wouldn't understand." His voice was low, soft, and sad. If it doesn't have to do with family, then it must be..._oh_.

"Oh gosh. Please don't tell me..." I placed a consoling hand on his back.

"I...Apollo...he..." He sniffled and the tears started flowing again. "He was only eight..." He went back to sobbing. This time on my shoulder. He liked his golden lab more than his family. I wasn't really a huge fan, being allergic to dogs and all, but to Noah, Apollo was just as much a best friend to him as I am. Maybe even more, since he's had his dog longer than he's known me.

Minutes passed, and he showed no signs of letting up on the heavy tears. "Noah, it's okay. I'm here for you, man." I pulled him off my shoulder to make sure to make eye contact. That's how I was always told to get a point across, and I really meant what I was saying. His face had even more tears than before, and his eyes were staring blankly at the ground. Not me.

I took a deep breath. I needed to do something to get him to look at me, and something to bring some life back to those eyes. As I wiped tears off his face with my finger, my brain completely shut down and emotion took over. His eyes were finally on me, and I knew damn well where this was going.

I slowly leaned forward, and gently kissed him. It felt like the right thing to do and the right time to do it. It felt like it lasted forever, but of course, was over all too soon. I pulled away because I knew he wouldn't do it himself.

His eyes wouldn't look at me, which at first I thought was bad. But then I noticed how red his face was. He didn't say anything, but his face said more than enough for me. "Hey Noah, your face looks pretty red. You must have a case of that 'fever' I had the other day." I smiled a little at him to let him know this was okay.

His face tried so hard not to give in to smiling, but ultimately failed. "Yeah, I should...probably go home and rest and whatnot...Thanks, Cody." After taking a deep breath, he smiled at me happily, another thing he never does, then stood up to walk home.

I wasn't going to follow him. In fact, I wasn't even going to leave for a while. I wanted to sit on the bench and admire the really pretty sunset. What a freakin' cheesy atmosphere to have your first kiss in.

And then I mentally beat myself up for acting so cliche.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by one of my favorite songs. "Cry", by Mandy Moore. **

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry 

_I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

* * *

**So as usual, sorry I always take so long. Life problems, and complete lack of motivation to write usually postpone my thoughts being put to the keyboard. But hey, better late than never. I hope you enjoyed the cliché mush as much as I did, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to message.**

**On a separate note, a lot of people have complained about "poor grammar" and such. Keep in mind, it's told from a point of view, which is never reliable, a 16-year-old boy, no less. Cody's grammar wouldn't be perfect, and if it was, he would sound less like a real teenager and more like an adult. In short, this would suck. **

**And for those of you that kept asking for Noah's thoughts; you got it. Next chapter will be ALL NOAH.**

**Thanks for reading.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Noah.**

Ho. _Ly_. _**Shit**_. Did that really just happen? This is a new development...it requires careful consideration and I KISSED A BOY. WHAT. I calmed myself with a few deep breathes after carefully locking my house's front door behind me. My heart was beating faster than that time I ran a mile in gym class. Almost as if it was gonna give out at any second. The only difference this time being that it kind of felt nice, if not a little irksome. "Who should I even bother to tell about this?" Family? Out. "Who else do I have...? I have Cody. But he's the subject. That wouldn't work out. Turning to Cody is what got me here."

Oh. I was doing the talking out loud thing, again.

It really isn't helping the situation that that was my first ever. More likely than not, his, too. I probably should have thought that through. Even though it was him who did the 'leaning' part. Though, I guess kissing is a lot less 'thinking' and a lot more 'hormones'. But that one didn't feel hormonally driven. More like...something else.

Not important. Need to vent these um, 'feelings' or whatever out. I went straight to my room and grabbed a worn notebook from under my bed. Only place to hide a journal where one of my asshole siblings won't dare reach. Apollo had a habit of hiding under it and biting people's hands. Just between you and I, I trained him to do that. Well, _had_ trained him...he's gone now. I'd nearly forgotten...that goes in the journal, too.

I felt around around for the pencil that I had under there, too. It gave me a calm feeling as I wrote, so I reserved it for journal writing time only. The notebook had been covered in golden dog hairs. It really had been quite a while since something happened in my life that was writing-worthy. Two in one day, too.

_So today, Apollo's life came to an end. I didn't know what to do, or even what I was supposed to. I just kinda hugged him and cried. But the realization that I was hugging nothing but a dead body came all too quickly and I remember very distinctly dropping his lifeless body and telling my mother to take care of it with so much spite. I'm really regretting that, now. I guess I was just mad that he left me that quickly. Times like these I wish I believed in a higher power so I could at the very least have the comfort of saying "Well, he's in a better place, now." But I know better than that. He's decomposing in my backyard right now. That's worse, at best. But at the very least, he didn't look in pain, and I couldn't have hoped for a better end for him. _

_ My coping methods had failed me, though. So I brought Cody into it...I texted him, telling him to go to the park for me. I went there myself. I just really needed a shoulder to cry on. Quite literally. I was already crying pretty badly so I needed to lay down by the time I got there, and the bench looked comfier than the ground. I think I even managed to fall asleep by the time he finally got his ass over there. When I realized he was there, I couldn't help but throw my arms around him. It was really unlike me, but I had really needed him and it was such a relief that he was there. He put his hand on my back and the tears came again. I was genuinely unable to stop crying. He pulled me off his shoulder and tried to make me look at his eyes. I was probably blushing, and I couldn't do it. He sighed heavily, and wiped my tears off on his finger like I was the heroine of a shoujo manga or some shit, I couldn't help but look at him..._

_But then he leaned in and kissed me. That moment was absolutely unforgettable. It felt so right __and like it needed to happen, even though I was well aware that he definitely did it as a spur of the moment kind of thing. It was amazing, to say the least. Everything positive that I had never imagined my first kiss being. _

I looked at the couple pages I had just written. Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if future generations found this and thought a fucking fourteen-year-old girl wrote it. But I didn't mind. I smiled, I had something to add.

_It was something I needed, and didn't realize I wanted until it happened. _

"Well, that's enough writing for today." I closed it, and shoved it back under my bed. Writing always did help me sort out my feelings.

I woke up with one serious case of the sniffles. That usually happens after a long night of crying, I think. I wouldn't really know, since it was something I never really did often.

I checked my phone like every morning, just in case I missed a couple texts. Which I did, apparently. Cody?

_Hey dude. Remember we're supposed to hang today? You never said otherwise so I'm coming anyways!_

God dammit Cody. It was probably too late to tell him I wasn't feeling up to it.

**Oh my god we kissed last night.**

I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about that, either. It was time for a shower, though. Since I had forgotten to take one last night. I was too busy freaking out.

By the time I had finally gotten out, the doorbell was ringing. Great, now he gets to make fun of my wet hair, too. I hate waking up late.

"Hey, Codester." I rolled my eyes as I opened the door. He looked really excited to see me. I made sure we were in my room before he could say anything.

"Hey, Noah! I know it's kinda soon-ish, but I wanted to talk about last night, like _right now_." Impatience was always his style.

I felt my face get hot. So soon? "Uh, what about it? The uh..."

"Yeah, the kiss!" He was so chipper today it almost turned my stomach.

"Yeah, what about it?" I tried hard not to sound too interested in the conversation. That's something I'm good at.

He laughed, "Well, call me crazy, but I'd say you liked it."

I chuckled, "Haha, well, looks like my boyfriend's crazy, then."

Oh no. I said that out it wasn't even a good idea on my part. I didn't mean to say that. It slipped. He looked at me with his eyes all big, "_...what did you just call me?_"

* * *

**Hey, guys. This one was actually longer than any other chapter! Sorry this took so long. I procrastinated...badly. But at least I gave you a one shot! Hopefully at least some of you read it. I was really proud of it. But here, as promised, is your Noah chapter! It was pretty hard to write, but I like how it turned out, and I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. And again, I'm really sorry for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me, you guys. Review, please. Each one means a lot to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, bitches.**

* * *

**Cody. **

"Wait...when did we...is...is that what we are now? Boyfriends?" I think Noah just managed to break my brain harder than ever before. This was exactly what I had wanted to talk about! Was he reading my mind, or maybe thinking the same?! Was this slip up intentional? I could tell by his eyes that it totally wasn't.

Am I really Noah's..._boyfriend_? Oh gosh already I just-KAJDJASHDJASHDJASHDKAJS.

Whoops. I forgot what words are. That was my brain spazzing.

I can tell I'm blushing and standing awkwardly and my heart is pounding so much and staring and yeah just what-_**BOYFRIEND?!**_

"Oh god...um...I really didn't mean to...wow this is awkward..." He looked really uncomfortable. Even moreso than I was.

"I uh...tickle fight's not gonna get me outta this awkward moment, is it?" Awkward and innocent. Two words that definitely describe me best.

"No, I don't think-wait was _that_ what you were doing that time...? You caused more awkwardness between us trying to get rid of the original awkward...? God, that is such a Cody thing to do." He laughed a little. His normal smirk came back to his face. So much awkward just lifted. Am I overusing the word awkward? Do normal people talk to themselves in their heads this much?

For once, though. I want to confront this. I don't want to make it go away. I made sure to come today to get this addressed as soon as possible. "Noah, I think we should date!" I blurted out.

I had accidentally cut him off mid-sentence during one of his probably video game-related rambles. I hadn't really been paying attention for once. He took a second to have my words hit him. His face turned red and his eyes got kinda wide. I hope that's good.

"I...for real?" He's usually good with words, but I guess that wasn't really the case today.

"Yeah, like for real. Like couple-ish and stuff. I'd really like that." I got the words out the best that I could without making it weird.

He seemed to think it over. The unsure face he was making put a strain on my heart. I didn't like that. "I dunno about that, Cody...I mean, just because we're the only ones we know that 'swing that way' or whatever, doesn't mean we should feel forced into a relationship. I assume that's what you meant."

My heart sank.

"Is...that what you think this is?" That really hurt. I...wow. Did he really mean that?

He looked at me. "Hey, whoa, I didn't mean...well I kinda did...but...ugh I hate feelings." He hid his face in his hands. He was frustrated by this.

"So...you don't want me? Is that what you're saying? You didn't feel anything last night at all?" Is this mad or sad, or both?

"Dammit, Cody. You know I did I just feel like you're forcing this a bit. Shouldn't you give it time or something?" I can't understand this. I wanted this. I wanted him to be officially mine.

I wanted to be firm. "No, Noah. I don't want to give it time. I want this now. I don't want to pretend anything. What I'm feeling is real and I don't understand how you can't feel it. I don't want to have to wait to kiss you again."

"I get that bu-wait...you want to...do that more...?" His already red face turned even redder than his sweatervest this time.

"Of _course_ I want that! I just didn't realize it until it happened! Ugh, I hate feelings too." I let myself drop back-first onto his bed facing him. "I want to, even right now. So badly."

Something in his face told me that he didn't understand how anyone could ever like him. But he's the most likeable person I know. At least, in my eyes. He's intelligent, sarcastic, and above all, I feel like he needs me.

We didn't make eye contact and the room was totally silent for what felt like forever.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "If you promise it won't get in the way of our friendship, which is kinda my biggest fear ever since I came out to you in the first place, I'd like to, too." That took a lot out of him.

I couldn't believe this. I sat up to make eye contact for once."You're being for real?"

He smiled. You heard me. _Smiled_. Not smirked. "For real."

I couldn't help but kiss him.

* * *

**Soooooooo yeah. Back, bitches. With a special delivery of feels. I'm sorry it took so long. I had been in the hospital for some time and took a while to make sure everything was alright before writing again. But yeah, we're back to Cody being the main character. Him and all his feelings xD I missed writing for you guys and hopefully I won't be roadblocked any more for writing. I also hope most of my fans are still here xD As always, reviews are magic and I love you guys. Tell me your thoughts :) -Kaitlyn**


End file.
